Ecos de amor
by Yoko-san yamanaka
Summary: Se me ocurrió cuando junte a mis dos personajes favoritos de este anime , "Sesshomaru y Ayame" ... me ha costado mucho hacer e primer capítulo y dedique mi mas grande esfuerzo . Espero les guste


**ECOS DE AMOR .**

 **Capitulo 1 – Una promesa .**

 **Una mujer del clan de los lobos de largos cabellos sueltos color naranja y hombre humano de cabellos negros y ojos verdes estaban en su casa . Ambos se habían casado por un gran amor que se tenían , la mujer violo las leyes de su clan y desidio vivir con el amor de su vida . Ambos hicieron sus vidas juntos y en poco tiempo por fruto de ese amor nació una niña que la madre cargaba en sus brazos. La mujer tenia la piel pálida cuyo nombre era Sayuri . Mientras que el hombre tenia una piel pálida y de apariencia completamente humana siendo uno , su nombre era Andhers .**

 **Ambos vivían en una aldea .**

 **Sayuri : ¿Como le llamaremos a nuestra hija? - dijo dirijeindose hacia su esposo – Quiero que se llame Naomy .**

 **Andhers : No me gusta , creo que es mejor un nombre que quede con su apariencia ... como Ayame .**

 **Sayuri : Ese nombre es hermoso . Asi se llamara .**

 **Decía mientras que a una muñeca que hacia le colocaba el nombre de su hija .En esos momentos escucharon unos gritos proveniente de su aldea . Andhers salio a ver que ocurría . La aldea era atacada por un extraño ser . Tenia los cabellos largos negros y ojos rojos , parecía humano pero no lo era . Con sus poderes de veneno y exenciones que salían de su cuerpo . En ese momento aquel ser volteo hacia Andhers y con una de sus exenciones le atravesó el pecho . Andhers vomito sangre mirando con atención aquel hombre hasta que lentamente cerros sus ojos para siempre .**

 **Sayuri : ¡Andhers! - grito en lágrimas al ver esa escena .**

 **Naraku : Tranquila ... tu iras con el – dijo en una forma sádica mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su mente y lanzaba una de sus extensiones hacia ella .**

 **Sayuri lo esquivo con facilidad aun teniendo la niña en brazos . Incapaz de pelear con su hija corrio hacia el bosque .**

 **Naraku : Vine porque quería matar a toda esta aldea , y me refiero a toda – dijo sonriendo mientras iba tras de Sayuri .**

 **Sayuri corrio rápidamente hasta que una de sus exenciones tomo del pie a Sayuri , pero ella se sostuvo de un árbol con una mano , mientras que con la otra sostenía a la pequeña Ayame que no dejaba de llorar . Ya casi no podía sostenerse asi que con delicadeza dejo su hija a el pie del árbol , luego se soltó y mantuvo una pelea con Naraku . Pero le fue atravesada una espada , quedo casi muerte al piso . Naraku se fue porque igual iban morir ambas . Sayuri se arrastro hasta el lado de su hija**

 **Al parecer no vas a sobrevivir – dijo aquel** **árbol** **con rostro que presencio todo . Ese** **árbol** **es mu** **y** **sabio y sabe todo al menos es lo que dicen y es un gran amigo de Sayuri y su padre .**

 **S** **ayuri : No , creo que no podre sobrevivir – dijo en** **lágrimas** **mientras tocaba el rostro de su hija – Lo siento , no pude protegerte .**

 **Tu padre viene , le diré todo lo ocurrido y le diré que la cuide , es la única familia que le queda – dijo aquel árbol .**

 **Gracias , siempre confié en ti – dijo mientras sonreía .**

 **Mejor despídete de ella – dijo el árbol un poco triste .**

 **Sayuri : Ayame ... hazle caso a tu abuelo en lo que te diga y se fuerte , las tradiciones del clan son muy estrictas ... aunque yo quería que vivieras una vida humana tranquila juntos nosotros , pero no se va a poder ... Aunque a veces te pongas tristes y pienses que no vales . No te rindas , porque eres muy especial . Yo te amo . Ayame , se fuerte y sonríe siempre aunque estés triste eso es todo . A todos nos toca momentos malos y dificultes , aunque a veces te sientas vacía , no te rindas – empezo a llorar – perdón quiero estar para aconsejarte , quiero estar a tu lado cuando me necesites , lo siento , espero que algún dia puedas perdonarme , te amo , te amo , te amo .**

 **Después de decir eso ella murió . Como habia dicho aquel árbol su abuelo vino y se la llevo . Ayame fue criada en el clan de los lobos del sur como una niña alegre , sentimental pero muy fuerte y asi fue hasta que tubo 10 años .**

 **Pasaron los años Ayame esta montañas desde hace 2 años en un duro entrenamiento ,pero hoy es un dia de descanso asi que decidió bañarse aprovechando que nadie va a buscarla . Mientras se baña escucho ruido de las aves del paraíso .**

 **¡Rayos! Justo cuando me baño – dijo mientras me colocaba su ropa y se asomaba a ver . Eran demasiadas , jamas habia visto tantos , calculo que son diez .**

 **No podre salir de aquí – dijo mientras pensaba que hacer - no tengo otra opción , luchar o morir – dijo mientras salia a pelear .**

 **Eran demasiadas pero trataba de pelear lo mas posibles con sus ataques de hojas pero apenas era una niña de 10 años . Una de ellas la tomo el pie , pero yo le clavo su lirio con poderes espirituales que unificaron sus energías . Me soltó y caí al agua . La corriente me arrastro y caí inconsciente .**

 **Luego un extraño demonio le tocaba con una especie de rama para despertarla cosa que hizo de inmediato .**

 **Tu que cosa eres – dijo al ver que era un pequeño demonio verde .**

 **Jaken : Soy la mano izquierda del señor Sesshomaru , ¡EL f¿gran Jaken! .**

 **Ayame : ¿Se puede saber quien es ese Sesshomaru jamas lo habia oído en mi vida .**

 **JAKEN : pero que niña tan insolente .**

 **Ayame tomo de los pies a Jaken dejándolo de cabeza .**

 **Ayame : ¿Que clase de demonio eres? Te ves muy débil – dijo mientras lo miraba con curiosidad .**

 **Jaken : ¡Niña suéltame ! - grito Jaken para que lo bajaran .**

 **Sesshomaru : Jaken ¿Que estas haciendo? - Dijo acabando de llagar causando que ambos voltearan . Ayame sorprendida soltó a Jaken causando que cayera al piso – ¿Una niña del clan lobo? - pregunto al ver a Ayame .**

 **Jaken : Si , esa niña es una insolente .**

 **Ayame : No tengo la culpa que tu seas un demonio débil – dijo burlándose de el .**

 **Jaken : ¡como te atreves! - dijo molesto – soy un gran demonio fuerte y poderoso .**

 **Ayame : Pues , yo no creo que seas tan fuerte pienso que dices eso para asustarme .**

 **Jaken : Cla... claro que no .**

 **Sesshomaru : ¿De donde vienes?- Dijo con una voz sumamente fría .**

 **Ayame se asusto al escuchar una voz tan fría como el hielo y al ver esa mirada que congelaba – De las montañas del sur – dijo en voz baja .**

 **Jaken : Ahora si eres sumisa ¿verdad?**

 **Ayame : Callate demonio débil – dijo en voz alta .**

 **Sesshomaru : Pero estas muy lejos – dijo sin cambiar su fría voz . ¿Como llegaste hasta aca?**

 **Ayame : Yo ... no recuerdo – dijo mientras se tocaba la cabeza .**

 **Jaken : pues es mejor que vuelvas .**

 **Ayame : Si es mejor , le preguntare a mi amigo árbol .**

 **Sesshomaru : ¿Conoces al árbol sabio? .**

 **Ayame : Si , es fácil ubicarlo con mi olor .**

 **Sesshomaru : Pues mi olfato no funciona .**

 **Ayame : Natural es nuestro territorio ... ¿Quieren buscar el árbol?**

 **Sesshomaru ; Si , le haré una pregunta .**

 **Ayame : Pues puedo llevarlos .**


End file.
